lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Emotions
Availability Available after meeting in Nagapur. Quest Details Raphus accidentally traded some of his old treasure to Rainn in Balterossa. He wants you to get it back. You will find Rainn in the Balterossa pub. He's already traded it to someone else. You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? # Rainn tells you who he traded the treasure to, and will give you the Ancient Scabbard that he got for the treasure, but only in exchange for the Ring of Morning Calm he traded to Alyssa in Baaluk. # Alyssa is out on the streets of Baaluk close to the west exit of Grentze Commune. However, she is done with trading since someone traded her a fake treasure map. She's willing to let you purchase the ring for 10,000g. You have the option not to pay, but she won't negotiate. # Back to Rainn at the Cafe Moondust in Balterossa. He then trades the Ancient Scabbard for the Ring of Morning Calm - you can decline first to get an additional Tuck. He tells you that Raphus' treasure is with Beauson in Elysion. # Now to look for Beauson in Elysion. He is under the bridge after you entered the Genaade District, in the lowest part of the area. He doesn't have anything to give you but information. It turns out that Beauson sold Alyssa the map she was so upset about. She thought it would lead to the treasure of the Imperator, but Beauson said that wasn't it at all. If you decline Beauson the first time he will accept the Royotian Wine instead of the Ancient Scabbard. If you decline a second time he will accept 10 Royotian Steel instead of either the Royotian Wine or the Ancient Scabbard. Keep in mind that you will need the Ancient Scabbard if you want to obtain the Serpent Star from Base 6. # Back to Baaluk, and speak to Alyssa. She tells you she threw the map away. Now you should be able to find the Map of Memories close to the entrance of the guild. # You may return to Beauson and accuse him being a fraud. He will give you the Irised Stone (special item, becomes a component after the quest) he took for the map to make up for it. Go back to Alyssa and show her the Stone she will say you may keep it and give you the Ring of Morning Calm again (this time it is an accessory). # Return to Raphus and claim your reward. He tells you that the map was something Raphus and his wife used on their adventures. It has a lot of sentimental value, but that's all. In return he rewards you with an Irised Stone (component). Reward * Godstone of Wisdom * 1 x Irised Stone Variable Rewards (based on your choices) * Ancient Scabbard - It is needed to obtain the Serpent Star at Base 6. * Tuck * Ring of Morning Calm * Royotian Wine Dialogues Gossips (Athlum): : Pleasant Young Man: "Adventurers have gotten into trading the different loot they find on their trips, apparently. Royotia's the main hub for the fad... That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "How sad. My greatest treasure are the secret feelings bottled within my heaving bosom. But I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world!" : Pleasant Young Man: "...Right." Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "Young adventurers have gotten into trading the different loot they find on their trips these days. Seems Royotia's the main hub for the fad. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "Maybe I should join in, eh? Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "Adventurers have gotten into trading the different treasures they find on their trips. Apparently, Royotia's the main hub for the fad. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Such an exchange sounds like fun- but only if the one you trade with is trustworthy. ...Beloved daughter, I don't think I can allow you to play such a game!" : Bartender's Daughter: "O-okay..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: Adventurers have gotten into trading the different treasures they find on their trips. Apparently, Royotia's the main hub for the fad. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "I'd never heard of that... Where is all this going on?" Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "A trend started in Royotia, where people would exchange treasures that they found on their adventures. No one does that anymore, though. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "They would exchange treasures? The only thing I would exchange treasure for is cash." Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "A trend started in Royotia, where people would exchange treasures that they found on their adventures, sir. No one does that anymore, though. Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "This place is my treasure. I wouldn't give it up for all the money in the world." Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "A trend started in Royotia, where people would exchange treasures that they found on their adventures. But no one does that anymore. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? People used to do this all the time. there were a few problems, though, but I guess that's to be expected with bartering." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "A trend started in Royotia, where people would exchange treasures that they found on their adventures. No one does that anymore, though. Isn't that exciting? " : Bartender: "Memories bear more importance than material objects. However, objects are necessary to conjure up memories. " : Trendy Girl: "Then buy me something." Royotia : Passionate Miner: "Yeah, so adventurers have started trading the different loot they find on their trips. Seems the fad's based right here in Royotia! An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Trading loot...I've done that as well! ...I think." : Passionate Miner: "Don't you know?" In Royotia's pub: : Raphus: "My name is Raphus. I'm an adventurer who has traveled the world over. At least... I did, 50 years ago. Heh heh! Now, it seems the hip new thing for adventurers to do is trade treasures. I was certain that if I did it too, I could make a pretty penny! Problem is... Well, I got a little carried away, and traded away my biggest treasure... All for a measly bottle of Royotian wine. Son, could you help an old man out and get back my treasure? That's all I really want... Anything else you get trading is yours to keep." :: Rush: "Your stuff is long gone." :: Raphus: "Oh... Oh dear..." : or: :: Rush: "I'll give it a whirl." :: Raphus: "I appreciate it, son. Here's the Royotian wine. I haven't taken even a single sip, so it shouldn't be a problem to return it. ...I hope. Anyhoo, I traded this from a young man in Balterossa, name of Rainn." : Raphus (before the end of the quest): "Oh, it's you. Found my treasure yet?" In Balterossa's pub we can find our trader: : Rainn: "Yeah, I'm Rainn... Hmm? You want Raphus's treasure back? Easier said than done... Traded it together with some Royotian Ore for this here Ancient Scabbard. Huh... Yeah, it's possible that if you give back the scabbard, you might get back the old man's treasure... Alright. If you want this scabbard, get me the Ring of Morning Calm. A lady named Alyssa in Baaluk will know where it's at." Alyssa is standing in Grentze, on the other side of the street from Wyngale. : Alyssa: "Yes, I am Alyssa of Baaluk. Who are you to ask? Hmm... So you're looking to trade for the Ring of Morning Calm, are you? Well, I'm sorry to say, after ending up with a false treasure map, I believe I'm finished with the practice of item trading. However, I would allow you to purchase it for 10,000G." :: Rush: "Overpriced much?" :: Alyssa: "Then, you will not get the Ring. I believe I told you I'd had my fill of this barter system." : or: :: Rush: "Fine... I'll pay." :: Alyssa: "Your business is appreciated... as is your coin. And you were tasked to get this by a man named... Rainn? I see..." Back in Balterossa: : Rainn: "Hey, there it is - the Ring of Morning Calm. You'll trade it for this Ancient Scabbard, right?" :: Rush: "That's why I'm here" :: Rainn: "Appreciate it! Old Raphus's treasure should be with Beauson in Elysion." : or: :: Rush: "Nahh... I don't think so." :: Raphus: "No? Then how 'bout if I throw in this tuck?" ::: Rush: "Don't need it." ::: Raphus: "...Fair enough. Forget it, then." :: or: ::: Rush: "Okay, that's doable." ::: Raphus: "You drive a hard bargain, kid. Raphus's treasure should be with Beauson in Elysion." Bauson is hiding on lower level of Genaade, to the left. : Beauson: "I am Beauson. Hmph. You wish to reverse the trade of that Ancient Scabbard? Fine. I will take back my scabbard, and in return, give you information on what I traded it for." :: Rush: "Fine, whatever." :: Beauson: "It was a map... though I doubt it's what the woman I traded it to thinks it is. She believes it leads to the treasure of the Imperator." : or: :: Rush: "Info? Don't make me laugh." :: Beauson: "Hmph, fine, I do not need the scabbard. I'll give you the information for a flask of wine." ::: Rush: "Like, say... Royotian wine?" ::: Beauson: "It was a map... though I doubt it's what the woman I traded it to thinks it is. She believes it leads to the treasure of the Imperator." :: or: ::: Rush: "No. Show me the treasure." ::: Beauson: "Ghkk... I don't have it anymore, alright? Now, do you want to hear where it is or not? Even some Royotian Ore will do, so hand it over." :::: Rush: "Look, just forget it." :::: Beauson: "Then, I shan't tell you a thing." ::: or: :::: Rush: "Royotian Ore, then?" :::: Beauson (if you don't have enough...): "What? You haven't even got it." OK, let's move back to Baaluk, shall we? : Alyssa: "A treasure map? You mean, that false map to the Imperator's treasure? It was nothing but a child's doodle. Beauson, that bastard... He knowingly traded me that piece of garbage - he'll pay for that! Where is the map now? I don't know about you, child, but I throw garbage away. It's probably fallen around here somewhere." The map is near the entrance of the Guild of the Golden Chalice. Before we return it to Raphus, we can do another trade: : Beauson: "No, no, no, I had no intention to deceive... Goodness, if it's got you both in such a tizzy, then I'll return what I traded her, alright? Here, the Irised Stone. Alyssa has quite the number of precious items for trade, hasn't she? Curious, don't you think?" : Alyssa: "Oh? He returned the Irised Stone? Mmm... You can keep it. I received it in a trade myself. I really have no need for it. While you're at it, take this Ring of Morning Calm. I sold it to you, and yet it somehow it's come back into my possession." All things aquired, let's move back to Royotia. " Raphus: "Ohhh! That map! Hmm hmm! It was a good idea to ask this of you after all! Long ago, when my dear wife and I had adventures of our own, we used this map to find our way. The memories at just seeing this paper... Priceless, son, priceless. But get this - some folks see it and think our scribbles are some sort of ancient map or something, imagine that! Haw haw haw! This's for making an old man happy." Quest Log # Raphus from Royotia wants me to recover something of his that he accidentally traded to someone named Rainn from Balterossa. # I can get Raphus's treasure for the Ancient Scabbard, but to get that, I need the Ring of Morning Calm from Alyssa in Baaluk. # I bought the Ring of Morning Calm from Alyssa to trade for the Ancient Scabbard later. # I traded the Ring of Morning Calm for the Ancient Scabbard. I should be able to take it to Beauson in Elysion to get Raphus's treasure back. # Raphus's map was traded to a lady who mistakenly thought it was a map to the Imperator's treasures. # Alyssa from Balluk had Raphus's item, but she threw it away. She told me that it's probably still around here somewhere. # I got Raphus's map back in Baaluk. I should go back to Royotia and tell him. # Raphus got his map back. It just looks like an old map that has scribbles on it, but it has memories of his wife. Category:Quests